


Into The Mystic (Lucifer+OC) (Castiel +OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angelic Grace, Chased, F/M, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace Sharing, Hate Sex, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Lucifer, Kidnapped, Love Triangles, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Lucifer, Rough Sex, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Its  tough when a succubus goes from being Crowley's little pet to Lucifer's when he takes over hell. This leaves no other choice than a brave escape with the help of the ex king of hell into the great unknown, pursued by demons and the devil himself. But with her life draining away she calls out to an old lover, Castiel, not realizing that Lucifer is not far behind.





	Into The Mystic (Lucifer+OC) (Castiel +OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an add on to my other short My Little Pet. But don't worry its also a stand alone so you don't have to read the other to understand it. I have a third part coming up soon, Abandon All Hope

I knew I was running out of time. It had been a full five days since I had escaped the cage and left Crowley and Lucifer behind. Lucifer had forced me to feed on the former king of hell many times as he watched, enjoying the discomfort on the demon’s face as I drained almost all the power he possessed. Occasionally, the Archangel would let me partake of his grace, though usually only after he had made me suffer through the most terrible of punishments, all for his own amusement. With Crowley’s help I had finally managed to escape. But I had used up all of my power teleporting from one place to another, becoming invisible to avoid capture by the demons Lucifer had sent to retrieve me. I couldn’t survive much longer without a feeding.  
A shiver went through me as I completed the enochian symbol I had created on the ground with dead leaves and twigs I had taken from a tree that had seen the hanging of many men. My mother had taught me this spell long ago, back when she first started summoning angels to feed to me since my succubus nature could not be easily satiated with human food.   
"Castiel,“ I cried, closing my eyes and thinking of the handsome, sad eyed angel I had summoned so long ago. The one I had tricked into loving me under the guise of being an apprentice witch needing help. Guidance. When all Id intended was to make a fast meal out of him as I had all the others. But he’d ended up meaning so much more to me. Even after he had tried to put an angel blade through my heart.  
"What did you want with me, Sienna?”  
I spun around. Castiel was standing only a few feet behind me, back up tight against a tree at the edge of the clearing I was in. The angel in a trench coat looked the same on the surface, angelic vessels didn’t age, but he had changed so much in other ways since I had last seen him. His face looked tired, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. His shoulders were slightly slumped and he seemed to be breathing heavily, as if he’d just gone for a long run.   
I took a step towards him, my hands spread wide.  
Castiel made a lightening fast movement and an angel blade moved down his sleeve and into his hands. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he had no hesitation in using it.  
"I’m sorry for what I did to you, Cas,“ I replied, trying to move closer to the angel. I didn’t want to hurt him, but if he could not offer me salvation I would have to take it for myself. Or die trying.  
"Can someone like you ever feel sorry?” Cas stood before me now. Within touching distance. My hunger rose inside of me, threatening to overtake me in its fury. I was aware that my eyes were glowing faintly, my inner demon begging for nourishment. But the angel continued to keep me at arms length with the angel blade. “Do you feel anything for the lives you’ve taken? Tell me, when you close your eyes, can you see the faces of the people you’ve killed?”  
I answered him honestly. “No. I was born this way, Castiel. It’s who I was meant to be. But I have changed. I only feed on demons now. Only those who would hurt and kill.”  
Castiel looked at me and slightly cocked his head, a gesture I recognized from years ago. “You’ve fed from an angel recently. Its grace is all over you.”  
“I didn’t have a choice, Cas. It was Lucifer. He made me-”  
"Did he put you up to this?“ The angel suddenly became tense, his eyes gazing wildly back and forth over the clearing. He was afraid I had led him into a trap. "After all we’ve been through, is this how you repay me?”  
“I’m dying, Cas. I need your help. Just let me,” I put out a hand and touched his face. I was surprised when he leaned into my touch. He closed his eyes I stroked his cheek and ran my fingers through his soft dark hair. I felt so aroused at his nearness, the promise of satiation so close at hand. But I held back, the old feelings I’d had for the angel staying my hand.  
“I wish I could trust you,” he tells me. The hand holding the blade lowered just a little and I saw my opening.  
I grabbed Castiel by the head and pulled him down to hungrily kiss him. He moaned softly, his arms moving to circle my body. We moved against each other, the desire quickly rising between us. I wanted him so deeply it was killing me. And I could feel in his touch and hear in his whimpers how much he had missed this between us.  
I took his face in my hands and held him away from me a little, so that our lips were almost touching. Slowly, I started to inhale, a bright blue light leaving Castiel’s mouth as I hungrily fed on his grace. The ecstasy this brought me is not something you would, as a human, not be able to understand. This was not the physical pleasure of sex. It was a sensation that went through the entire body at once, bringing every part of you to a feverish, high climax that doesn’t stop. It is continuous, more and more until it becomes something akin to pain. Bringing you to some point where you think you are going to break and fade away into nothingness.  
Castiel shuddered above me, trying to pull away from the embrace. A part of me registered the fact that I was reaching the point at which I should cease to feed off him. I was taking too much too fast. Draining him of what made him who and what he was.  
"Sienna, stop,“ he begged.   
I ignored him, too hungry to stop what I was doing. I could feel the angel reaching a climax as the pleasure flowed from me to him. This was the bond that formed between a succubus and victim that had led so many men to their deaths. We were a bonded pair. Just as Crowley and I were. And Lucifer. The only three lovers I have ever had who had survived.  
"Please,” Cas sounded frantic now, his grace coming dangerously close to the point where it wouldn’t be able to heal itself. “I love you. Please don’t make me…”  
A horrible pain erupted inside my chest and I threw my head back and screamed as Castiel shoved the angel blade deeper in me. He didn’t stop until all that was left visible was the hilt. I could see a reddish glow reflected in his eyes as my body was destroyed by the power flowing through the blade.   
“I’m sorry,” he tells me as he grabs me by the shoulder and, in one brutal shove, pushes me to the ground.  
I don’t remember hitting the ground. Nor do I know anything about dying there. But I’m sure that I did. I like to imagine I went to heaven. That God was a just and loving God who would forgive an animal for doing what nature had intended it to do. That he would have mercy on a creature like me. But I can’t say I recall where I went, only that a short while after I death I was brought back.  
And I didn’t have to think hard to know by who.  
The sound of clapping echoed around the little clearing. A tall blond haired figure moved out of the shadows into a shaft of moonlight. He was dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, his posture relaxed and confident, as if he owned these woods and everything in them. Including me.  
“Well, that was fun, wasn’t it, Muppet?” Lucifer rubbed his hands together in an accurate imitation of a child on Christmas day about to open a present. “Can’t say I wasn’t tempted to join in there towards the end.”  
"Why?“ I managed to groan out the words through the agony that consumed my body. Lucifer had brought me back, but apparently he had denied me Castiel’s grace somehow. I was in the same shape as I had been before feeding from the angel. I was dying. And it occurred to me that this was what Lucifer wanted. To bring me back so that i could beg him for my life.  
"Just kill me,” I tell him. “End this.”  
Lucifer kneels down beside me. I recoil away from him as he reaches out to stroke my hair. I remember how harsh and cruel those hands could be. But how passionate and gentle as well. When he had enough of his tortures and decided to reward himself with a frenzied climax inside of me, his forehead pressed against mine and my name on his lips.  
"Finish me,“ I begged.  
Lucifer kissed me on the forehead. His lips were cool and yet oddly soothing on my feverish skin. "You can’t change what you are, child. You think I didn’t try? You think if there was some way to have avoided all this I wouldn’t have taken it? I loved my father. Loved my brothers. But I am who I am. Can’t change that. Nobody can.”  
"I’m not like you,“ I told him, my body shaking in fury. I decided that even if he killed me I would not go quietly. I had suffered too much to just quietly drift off to death while the devil smiled over me in triumph. "You’re nothing but a monster.”  
"And you, my little abomination,“ Lucifer held my face in his hands and pressed his lips softly against mine. "What are you?”  
Without even realizing that I was doing it, I inhaled, thrilled when a blue light drifted from the archangel’s mouth and into mine. Lucifer licked and kissed me as he allowed me to take sustenance from him. The pleasure from his energy was so much stronger than Castiel’s had been. Almost overwhelming in its intensity. And Lucifer’s response was quite different from the other angel’s. His hands were a blur as he worked to get me out of my torn up dress and naked before him. His mouth bit and nipped at my own as he pushed me back upon the ground.  
"You belong to me,“ he tells me, covering my body with his. "Not Castiel’s. Not Crowley’s. Tell me. Say it to me.”  
Lucifer had stopped feeding me and was looking down upon me. His face was unreadable and cold. But I could feel a tremble run through his body as if he was trying to hold back a powerful emotion of some kind.  
“Yours, Lucifer,” I told him. “Only you.”  
Lucifer grabbed my wrists and placed them over my head, not with his hands but with his power. He held me in place, eyeing my body with an open look of lust that made me ache somewhere deep inside. His cock rubbed against me teasingly a few times before he thrusted inside of me in one brutal push. I cried out, writhing against the invisible bonds that held me down and away from his mouth. I had never been fucked without feeding before and my body cried out for it. Needed it. I called out his name as he kept up a ruthless pace in and out of me. His face far away from mine.  
"Let me,“ I whispered. Tears were in my eyes as the pleasure of being fucked mingled with the sheer agony of needing to feed fought for control within me. "I can’t. I can’t…”  
“You have been such a naughty girl, haven’t you, Muppet?” Lucifer bites me on the neck and then licks the spot that would be bruised in the morning if I had been a human woman. “Running away. Making me chase you all the way out here myself. No. I think you deserve everything I’m going to give you and more. And you haven’t even seen what I have waiting for you at home.”  
The Archangel continued to fuck me well into the night. Bringing to my first human climax after climax without feeding, which was a sensation that rather stunned me. I could see what humans raved about. Though for me it only increased my hunger and pain. Only when the sun started to rise over the trees did Lucifer bend his head down and let me partake of his grace again. I orgasmed as soon as his power flowed inside of me, the sensation flowing out over Lucifer and making him reach his own physical one inside of me. We both came in a rush of both physical and physic sensation, the two mingling until they became one. I had never experienced a union such as this one. And it suddenly dawned on me that Lucifer had altered me somehow so that his bond was stronger than any other. And, deep down, I trembled at the kind of power a being would have to have do be able to do what he had done to me.  
Lucifer got to his feet, gathering me up into his arms. He watched the sunrise for a while, seemingly oblivious to my constant and boisterous protests to be put down.  
“My father made such a beautiful world,” he said. Though I didn’t think he was speaking to me. He seemed to be lost deep in thought, his eyes gazing at something that only he could see. “Too bad he put such filthy creatures in it. But I’m going to get back my son and then everyone will know why I am and will always be king.”  
His eyes glowed a bright and hellish shade of red.


End file.
